


It's All Fun and Games

by da_hybr1d



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 10:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_hybr1d/pseuds/da_hybr1d
Summary: Mileena and Aragog play a game of chess to relax and a wager arises.Mileena thinks Aragog is cheating.





	It's All Fun and Games

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to write chess games give me a break.

He wanted to spend time with her. Mileena training him all the time isn't fun for any of them as it just sours their mood more than it should. The pain of each others blows, Aragog's frustration with never landing things perfectly, Mileena's worry that he might not be ready to go out on his own. Each time either one feels pain the other feels horrible. Whether it is Mileena hitting aragog a little too hard he falls to the ground, or Aragog missing his step when navigating through an obstacle course and hurting himself as a result. 

It brightened Mileena's day when she heard Aragog ask if she wanted to spend the day doing something with him. A game, a chat, a hunt, whatever. He just wanted to spend the day with her and that on it's own just made her dark heart fill with light that not even the elder gods could compete with. Mileena didn't hesitate at all to nod, give him an immediate "yes" response.

Both were exhausted to do any hunting or hiking, though Mileena's competitive spirit was high, and asked Aragog if he was willing to play a game of chess, thinking that after all this time between them, she has to have the upper hand against him now. Plus she has been practicing with Rain and Tanya, there is no way that Aragog can outsmart her in this game of strategy. 

"You wanna add stakes mom?" Aragog teased as he walked to his quarters to bring the chess board and the pieces. Mileena laughed mockingly as she rolled her eyes. "What, you think you'll win something out of it?"

"I just might." He replied from within his tent, rummaging through his mess. He never kept anything tidy in his tent, throwing anything he had basically anywhere around the place just to quickly set it aside and get his momentum continuous. "There you are." He said to himself, chuckling as he wiped the dirt off from it. Last time he played chess was with Kara where she beat him in a humiliating victory. 

"What do you want from it then?" Mileena asked as she sat on the floor, seeing aragog walk out with the board and pieces, smirking softly as she rests her chin on her hand, her elbow on her leg.

"Well you got me on the spot, why not tell me what you'll win if you win?" He could tell she had a huge amount of cockiness in her voice, though it didn't scare him at all. In fact he thinks she is going to make this game very interesting and competitive by nature. 

"Bed and breakfast. If I win, you treat me to a month's worth of bringing me my food to my bed. But nothing cheap. I want the freshest that you can find." Mileena fathomed to have more of that occur rather than for her to get up. "So you want to be lazy for a month?" Aragog raised an eyebrow as he set the down the pawns first. "And what's wrong with feeding your mother? I've done so much for you why can't you do the same for me?" Mileena tilted her head with a soft smirk on her face. "Oh nothing, just thinking how you want me to get off my ass and stuff." He finished softly, slowly turning away as he bit his tongue towards the end of his statement.

"Yeah. But I can say whether or not i want to be lazy or not." Mileena said as she flicked aragog's forehead. "I'm your mother don't forget that."

"Yeah yeah. I got you mom." 

Mileena doesn't know why but her heart pounds every time Aragog calls her mom. Someone worth fighting for she assumes, someone that deeply cares for her and that she cares for too. Is it the fact that she helped make him into the amazing person he is? Mileena still doesn't understand, but she doesn't care for the reason. All she knows is that his presence alone makes her happy. She may not have given birth to him, and he doesn't know that, but that will never take away the love that she has for him. He is her son, and she will always be his mother.

"What about you though?" Mileena asked as she looked down at the final pieces being set on the board. "What would you like?"

"Well...." What's one thing he would like Mileena to do for him? "I always hear talk about the sea. The sands and the waves that come by... what if... if I win you take me to a beach. No fighting, no training, nothing just... relax and enjoy ourselves... i think that's what you do at a beach?"

Mileena has never taken Aragog even close to a beach. His closest encounter to swimming in anything is just a river, the one he always goes to to swim, to relax himself. Mileena found no harm in that wager at all, in fact... she could use a day to just relax. To her this was more of a way for Aragog to skip training for a day... which she doesn't like one bit, but she won't argue. If she has his bet to have him work extra for a month, simply skipping one day is fine. She nods, crossing her heart. Aragog does the same, their wager has been set. 

"Fair enough. It's a win win for me." Mileena said as she looked down at the board and moved her pawn first. "May the brightest mind win." Aragog said with a smile. He knows either way Mileena wins, and that he has the chance to lose, but to see her happy was enough for him for his loss to be a win for him. 

* * *

There was way more strength to Mileena's moves towards the beginning of the game, making most of Aragog's pawns go away in a blink of an eye, which even baffled him. She had a lead when she trapped his king and Aragog was baffled. However, he took his time, analyzed the game at hand. He doesn't know why but it reminded him a lot of what Kara did to him. He recognized each position, and decided to lay a trap for her. First he needed to get rid of her queen somehow...

"Gotcha there didn't I?" 

"For a moment."

Mileena's eyebrows raised as she saw him move his bishop in direct line of the queen. "Very nice move." She said as she moved her queen to take the bishop. "You've lost about half of your pieces, I still have a good amount." Mileena said as she tossed the bishop to the air, catching it and throwing it again. "Check."

And she was right, Aragog's king was in check... it was all going to plan. "Yea... that's true... but you lost your queen." Aragog stated as his knight took her queen piece. "You lost your strongest ally Mileena, and now you're entire plan will be folly."

"Hah, as if." She claimed, now moving her pieces to keep him in check, capturing a knight, but every time he took her piece. 

Mileena was baffled by this, she had 5 pawns, a king, and a rogue, whereas Aragog had a king, queen, knight, and bishop. Mileena suddenly went on the defense, trying to get her pawns to the other end of the board to reclaim her queen but only keeps getting cut off. "STOP CHEATING ARAGOG!" 

"I'm not cheating... check."

Mileena grit her teeth as she moved her king, a soft smile forming on her face as her frown remained. "I said to stop cheating dammit."

Aragog shrugged, "I don't know what you're talking about", as he claimed another pawn. "I'm just playing the game."

Mileena moved her rogue to defend the king, but got captured by a knight. 

"Dammit..." she said softly. "Stop cheating aragog, I know you're cheating." 

"But im not." he laughed nervously, seeing her eyes dilate. she was getting ready to pounce on him, he just didn't know wh-

the next thing he knew Mileena had him pinned to the ground, tickling his sides as he tried to keep her hands away. He tried his hardest to hold in his laughter but he couldn't. "NO HAHAHA WAIT STOP HAHAHAH"

"I SAID TO STOP CHEATING AND YOU DIDN'T LISTEN! NOW PAY THE PRICE!" Mileena laughed as she pressured on, keeping him on the ground laughing, tears coming out of their eyes with joy. Aragog attempting to crawl away only to curl up once more as he tried to hold in his laughter, but his goofy smile didn't let him, only laughing out loud. 

"I WASN'T HAHAHA CHEATING THO!" He exclaims. Mileena knows. She wanted to let her frustration out somehow, and making her son laugh was what she determined to do. 

She stopped, both of them still laughing as their laughter turned to silence, both with a smile on their face. Aragog sat up and was greeted with a hug. Mileena pulled him in close, very close, taking a deep breath as she pressed her ear on his chest to hear his heartbeat. "I don't know what it is... but hearing your heart makes me smile sweetie..."

He doesn't hear her call him that as much anymore. It was more common when he was younger, when he still was innocent, before the training. It was once in a blue moon when he heard Mileena call him that. His heart rushed a bit with that, making Mileena smile more. She picked her head up and pressed a kiss on his forehead, resting her chin on his head afterwards. "I love you. I don't say that a lot, but please remember no matter what happens... I love you sweetie."

Aragog smiles brightly as he returns the embrace, holding back tears. He always loved hearing her say those words, they were rare, but they meant so much to him. "I love you too mom." He replied.

A silence fell between the both of them as they remained in each other's embrace, enjoying every moment in this embrace. 

A few minutes later, they let go, smiling brightly at each other. Their game was lost now that Mileena pounced on Aragog for her tickle war. "Well I guess we will never know..." Mileena started before Aragog cut her off. "Don't even start it, I would have won. Now stick with your end of the deal."

Mileena groans and nods. "You have to keep your promises... okay. I'll start planning when we can head over, after I figure out what Tarkata's next plan of attack is."

They both stand up. "Oh by the way." Mileena started, and started to pull on Aragog's ear.

"OW OW OW OW OW OW WHY OW OW OW"

"Clean your fucking room. I know it's a mess in there Aragog."

"Okay fine!" He exclaimed, wanting Mileena to desperately let go. She didn't let go until she pressed one final kiss to his cheek. "Now don't go away without giving me one to." 

Aragog rolls his eyes and presses his lips on her cheek, giving her a big loving kiss, making mileena smile. 

"Now go pick up your mess."

"Yes mom."

It was eventful, and it made up for their missing time with each other. Both their spirits were reminded how much they care for each other, and how much they love each other.

_Nothing will ever change that._

**Author's Note:**

> Aragog is a good boi. He decides to bring Mileena's food to her to her bed for at least a week.


End file.
